1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peritoneal dialysis machine having at least one machine housing and having at least one weighing pan for receiving one or more solution bags, wherein the weighing pan is connected to at least one weighing cell for weight measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In peritoneal dialysis machines known from the prior art, a pan is located above the machine housing which serves to receive a bag which is filled with dialyzate which is delivered to the patient. This pan—also called a weighing pan in the following—is connected via a connection mechanism such as a rod to a weighing cell which is located in or at the machine housing. The weighing cell determines the weight of the weighing pan or of the bag located therein.
On an improper actuation, overload or uneven load distribution on the weighing pan, the case can occur that the weighing cell is overloaded and may be damaged in so doing.